ONE LOVE
by Uchiha Sasuke8898
Summary: Hanya tentang hyukjae dan donghae, langsung baca aja...
One love

By

Kyukyukyu8898

Cast:

Lee donghae

Lee hyukjae

Kim ryeowook

Lee kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

Dan temukan sendiri

Genre:

Romance, friendship, dll

Warning:

DLDR

Banyak typo bertebaran.

Absurd bin gaje bin nggak jelas.

Judul tidak sesuai cerita.

Terinspirasi tidak dari mana-mana, hanya otak author yang sering berimajinasi untuk membuat cerita yang bahkan author tak tau endingnya

...Langsung saja...

.

.

Namja manis terlihat sedang terburu-buru memasuki gerbang sekolah "issshhh ini hari pertama ku masuk ke sekolah ini... ini karena magnae kurang ajar itu pergi meninggalkan ku dan memilih berangkat dengan minnie, issshhh..." donghae segera menuju ruang guru.

Sesampainya di ruang guru ia menyelesaikan urusannya "baiklah donghae-sshi silahkan ikut saya ke kelas mu" ucap guru yang mengaku sebagai wali kelasnya itu.

"ahh ne saenim..." donghae mengikuti kemana wali kelasnya itu pergi, dan sampailah mereka di kelas 11-B, kelas yang akan donghae tempati mulai saat ini.

"tunggu sebentar ne..." donghae menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum pada guru didepannya dan guru itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Sepeninggalan gurunya itu, donghae berusaha menenangkan fikiranya, donghae sangat takut membuat kesalahan di hari pertamanya bersekolah di sekolah elite ini.

"silahkan masuk..." mendengar panggilan dari gurunya itu membuat lamunan donghae buyar dan segera melangkah memasuki ruangan itu. Banyak pesang mata yang melihat ke arahnya membuat donghae merasa gugup saat ini "perkenalkan dirimu.." guru itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

Donghae menatap kearah orang-orang yang mungkin akan menjadi temannya kelak "ummhh, lee donghae imnida... aku pindahan dari tokyo... salam kenal semuanya..." donghae mengucapkannya dengan lancar tanpa hambatan walaupun jantungnya berdetak tidak normal.

Ia menatap orang-orang yang ada di depannya, mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang menatapnya kagum, ada yang menatapnya biasa saja, ada yang menatapnya penahsaran, dan ada juga yang tidak peduli.

"apa ada pertanyaan untuk lee donghae?" tanya guru mereka. Satu murid ber name tage kim ryeowook mengacungkan tangannya "ya kim ryeowook? Ada yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"ummmhh.. kenapa kau pindah ke korea? Bukan kah di jepang lebih baik?" tanya ryeowook.

"ahhh... itu ya... hummm sebenarnya aku punya alasan tersendiri kenapa aku pindah, tapi ku fikir di korea maupun di jepang akan terasa sama saja..." ucap donghae santai.

"baiklah, kurasa cukup pertanyaannya. Lee donghae, kau boleh duduk di sebelah lee hyukjae" guru itu menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah namja yang saat ini tampak tidak peduli dan memilih menatap keluar jendela tepat di sebelahnya.

"ne saenim" donghae membungkukan tubuhnya dan segera berjalan ke arah murid bernama lee hyukjae "annyeong..." donghae menyapa namja dengan surai kemerahannya itu ramah, namun sepertinya namja itu hanya meliriknya sekilas dan mengalihkan pendangannya lagi ke luar jendela di sebelahnya. Ntah apa yang sedang di pandangnya saat itu.

Melihat kelakuan teman yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya itu, donghae hanya bisa menghela nafas dan segera mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi sebelah namja itu.

"baiklah... pelajaran akan di mulai..." kim seonsaengnim segera membuka pelajarannya.

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat dibunyikan membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi kelas 11-B berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong. Namun sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk namja bersurai merah yang masih saja memandang luar jendela ntah apa yang ada di fikirannya.

Donghae yang melihatnya bingung dengan apa yang ada di otak namja bersurai merah itu "eummhh hyukjae-sshi..." donghae memanggil nama itu dan lagi-lagi hanya di balas lirikan namja itu. Donghae sempat tercengang melihat namja di sampingnya, namja di sampingnya itu tampan, tubuhnya proportional, tidak terlalu kurus namun tidak terlalu besar juga, terlihat cocok dengan seragam yang digunakannya, kulitnya putih bersih, matanya tajam, dan memiliki rahang yang tegas, dan juga bahunya terlihat bidang walaupun hyukjae tidak menggunakan jas sekolahnya.

Donghae terus menatap hyukjae tanpa berkedip terlihat sekali ia sedang terpesona dengan namja di sebelahnya itu "kenapa kau menatapku terus?" tanya hyukjae akhirnya. Donghae terkejut dengan ucapan hyukjae. Donghae baru menyadari saat ini hyukjae benar-benar menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Donghae jadi salah tingkah dengan namja didepannya itu, ia segera menundukan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya "uhhh, kau tampan..." ucap donghae jujur. Donghae memang begitu, ia akan bicara apa adanya tanpa di tutup-tutupi, toh apa yang di katakannya benar, sosok hyukjae di sebelahnya itu sangat tampan.

Hyukjae menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan "pergilah..." ucapan hyukjae membuat donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Donghae tak mengerti apa yang salah darinya atau kata-katanya, namun detik itu juga donghae menyesali mulutnya yang terang-terangan mengatakan jika hyukjae itu tampan –yah walaupun itu memang kenyataan- donghae berfikir tidak seharusnya ia berkata begitu, sekarang pasti hyukjae berfikir ia namja yang aneh.

"uhh... ummm... apa kau tidak ingin ke kantin bersama hyukjae-sshi?" tanya donghae memberanikan diri menatap namja itu. Tampaknya namja itu tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan darinya, terlihat dari hyukjae yang lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela membuat donghae mengikuti arah pandang hyukjae.

Donghae hanya melihat pohon cherryblossom yang ada di belakang gedung sekolah itu dan taman yang terlihat indah dan terawat, ia tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh selain bunga-bunga yang bermekaran karena saat ini adalah musim semi "baiklah... aku akan ke kantin dulu..." ucap donghae akhirnya dan segera beranjak dari bangkunya menuju luar kelas.

.

.

.

"uhh kantinnya di sebelah mana?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sampai ada seorang namja mendekat kearahnya.

"donghae-sshi..." donghae menoleh ke arah datangnya namja itu. Ahh donghae ingat namja ini satu kelas dengannya "kajja keta kekantin bersama..."ucap namja itu dengan tangan yang merangkul namja yang ada di sebelahnya.

"ahh, ryeowook-sshi..." donghae menatap dua orang namja itu bergantian.

"dia kim jongwoon... dia kelas 12, kakak kelas kita" donghae membalas anggukan pada ryeowook yang meperkenalkan kakak kelas nya itu.

"ne... kau bisa memanggilku yesung hyung..." ucap kakak kelasnya itu dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya dan di balas senyuman oleh donghae.

"kajja kita ke kantin bersama" ajak ryeowook.

"ne.. kajja" donghae dan dua teman barunya itu segera menuju kanti. Suasana kantin saat itu sangat ramai, donghae ryeowoook dan yesung segera menduduki tempat yang kosong di salah satu bangku kantin yang tersedia.

"ahh, kalian mau makan apa?" tanya yesung pada dua adik kelasnya itu.

"aku mengikuti mu saja hyung" ucap ryeowook.

"aku juga hyung..."

"arraseo, tunggu sebentar ne, aku akan mengambikannya untuk kalian" ucap yesung sambl beranjak dari sana. Sepeninggalan yesung hanya tersisa donghae dan ryeowook saja di sana.

"ahh... ryeowook-sshi-"

"aniyo, cukup ryeowook saja... jangan bicara formal pada ku... kita sekarang teman..." ucapan donghae terpotong.

"ahh, arraseo ryeowook..." ucap donghae sambil tersenyum "ummhhh, menurut mu, lee hyukjae itu seperti apa? Apa dia memang orang yang dingin begitu?" tanya donghae.

"ahh teman sebangku mu itu?" tanya ryeowook yang di balas anggukan oleh donghae "apa kau nyaman duduk dengannya?" tanya ryeowook.

"ummhh, mollayo, aku agak sedikit bingung dengan sifatnya, ketika aku mengajaknya kekantin, dia menolak..." ucap donghae sedikit cemberut.

Melihat itu ryeowook tertawa karena wajah donghae yang menurutnya lucu itu "hahahahaha, sebenarnya, dia tidak terlalu dingin seperti yang kau kira, mungkin moodnya sedang jelek, makanya dia tidak banyak bicara".

"memang jika dia sedang dalam mood baik dia banyak bicara?" tany donghae dengan keingin tahuan yang tinggi.

"tidak juga... hahahahahaha" donghae yang mendengarnya merasa kesal "dia orang yang baik walaupun berwajah datar, dia sebenarnya bisa bicara panjang tapi jika hanya di perlukan saja... ahh, yang aku tau, dia sendirian di sini..." ucap ryeowook.

"uhh? Sendiri?" tanya donghae bingung "maksud mu... tinggal sendiri di seoul?".

"yupp... dia tidak pernah segan untuk menolong orang yang sedang kesulitan, jadi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik kan?" ryeowook menatap yesung yang kembali membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya yesung sambil meletakan nampan yang berisi makanan itu ke meja dan menyodorkan makanan ke ryeowook dan donghae.

"kami sedang membicarakan lee hyukjae, sekarang dia duduk dengan donghae..." ucap ryeowook sambil mengaduk makanan yang di sodorkan yesung untuknya.

"mwo? Hyukjae? Ahhh... namja itu cukup pintar, jadi jika kau butuh bantuan bisa bertanya padanya..." ucap yesung, namun belum sempat donghae menjawab yesung melanjutkan perkataannya "tentu saja ketika dia dalam mood yang baik" yesung memakan makanannya.

"issshhh..." donghae mulai memakan makanannya.

*kelas*

Terlihat namja dengan surai merahnya sedang menatap luar jendela, ntah apa yang ada di otaknya. Ohh apa mungkin saat ini di otaknya muncul wajah manis namja yang beberapa jam lalu menjadi teman sebangkunya? Ntah lah, hanya dia dan tuhan yang tau.

Orang itu –hyukjae- sedang duduk sendirian di dalam kelas sampai teman sebangkunya dan teman sekelasnya masuk sambil tertawa bersama ntah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Donghae duduk di bangkunya dan terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah hyukjae "heyy, hyukjae-sshi..." panggil donghae.

"jangan memanggil ku dengan embel-embel –sshi cukup hyukjae saja..." ucap hyukjae sambil menatap donghae dengan wajah dinginnya, tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya.

"ummhh, arraseo hyukjae" donghae mendadak gugup di tatap begitu oleh teman sebangkunya itu, tatapan itu selalu mengintimidasi "hyukjae, mianhae jika tadi aku mengganggu mu ketika kau sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik..." ucap donghae sambil menatap hyukjae, sebenarnya, donghae sedang menahan debaran di dadanya yang ntah kenapa tidak beraturan.

"hmm, tidak masalah..." ucap hyukjae santai. Ia terlihat menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi dan menatap ke depan "hanya masalah kecil" lanjutnya.

"ahh aku juga dengan lancang mengatakan kau... tampan..." donghae memelankan ucapannya di akhir kalimatnya.

Hyukjae menatap donghae dan menaikan sedikit alisnya "ku fikir kau sedang memuji ku" ucapnya dangan nada yang datar.

"ehh?"

"jadi kau menarik pujian mu itu?" tanya hyukjae lagi masih dengan tatapan datarnya.

"uhh... bukan begitu maksudku... ya... aku hanya... ummm..." donghae menundukkan kepalanya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Hyukjae yang melihatnya sedikit menyeringai "aku tidak memaksa" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu hyukjae kembali menatap ke depan.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah hyukjae dari samping "uhhh, ku dengar kau tinggal sendiri di seoul" donghae memulai pembicaraan lagi dan detik itu juga merutuki kata-katanya yang dengan lancang membahas kehidupan pribadi namja di sebelahnya ini.

Hyukjae menatap donghae datar "kenapa? Kau mau tinggal dengan ku?" tanya hyukjae. Dasar tukang modus.

Donghae terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan hyukjae dan menggelengkan kepalanya "a...aniyo! m...maksud ku... umhhh, maksud ku bukan begitu" donghae mengibaskan kepalanya. Donghae bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak hyukjae, apa ia sedang melawak? Kenapa dengan wajah datar begitu?

"ne, aku tinggal di apartemen di dekat sini" ucapan hyukjae menghentikan gelengan kepala donghae. Hyukjae berfikir mungkin kepala namja manis ini akan copot jika tidak segera di hentikan.

"uhh... a...arraseo..." donghae segera menghadapkan tubuhnya ke depan. Hyukjae tersenyum tipis nyaris tidak terlihat karena melihat donghae yang ntah kenapa terlihat cute.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Author datang lagi dengan cerita yang lagi-lagi nggak jelas... T.T

Hohohohohoho sebenarnya sudah sejak kemarin ingin publish, hanya saja author kebanyakan main game dan malas untuk mengetik hohohohoho...

Dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah review memories, dan cerita itu memnag membingungkan karena itu cerita yang plesbek plesbek.

Dan lagi, itu bukan gantung... tapi memang endingnya begitu... hohohoho... kalo nggak gitu, pasti nggak selesai selesai ceritanya jadi author putuskan hanya sampai situ.

Kalo masih banyak yang bingung, sebenernya author pun juga bingung... hohohoho, intinya di cerita itu kyuhyun sudah kelas 12 dan mengingat masa-masa lalunya karena itu judulnya memories #apalah

Sebernernya memories itu ceritanya lebih rumit, hanya saja author berusaha merubahnya supaya lebih mudah di mengerti, tapi masing nggak ada yang ngerti ya mau bagaimana lagi... hohohohohoho

Berterimakasih juga untuk yang nggak review yang penting mau baca author sudah sangat bahagia dan semakin bahagia ketika ada yang sudi me review cerita yang absurd itu

Silahkan review jika ada yang mau review, review akan meningkatkan semangat author dalam menulis yang memang dasarnya author ini sangat malas dalam mengetik dan lebih suka berkutat dengan game #jotosauthor

Oke, love and reading(?)


End file.
